Flash Backs
by Vintage-Finale
Summary: Kaila West, the Flash's granddaughter from the year 2082, is involved in a freak accident that takes her back in time 76 years. Now she finds herself worried about more than just getting home...staying alive, and saving her family from non-existance.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

Well, This is the first chapter. It's kind of like an prologue, except there's two parts. ^^ There's some extremely mild language in here, and some dying/death, so it's rated T.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Justice League, Batman Beyond, or the characters from either. NOTHING besides Kaila, Toreen, Kaila's Mother, Starr, and etc. ^^**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter One - Goodbyes

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had been at a club the night it happened. Angered by her mother, Kaila had left the house in a fluster of emotions, dressed in a regular white shirt with some vintage stone washed jeans, and had landed hard in the seat of her car. Starr, her assistant, greeted Kaila with her familiar mechanical voice.

"Good evening Miss West. Destination, please?" Kaila took a second to calm her nerves enough to speak.

"Dance Club: Juice Bar 12, on 46th street." she barked at the computer. She was in no mood for the usual conversation she had with Starr, and just wanted to go someplace where she could see her friends and be herself.

"Right away." The computer replied. The engine started and the vehicle lifted off the ground, hovering about three feet. Then it quickly glided along down the street, racing towards central Gotham City and out of the suburbs where she lived with her mother and her visiting grandfather. Kaila sat with her elbow up on the edge of the window, and her hand holding up her head. She was slightly startled from her thoughts by Starr's metallic chatter. "My sensors indicate that you are angered as well as sad, Miss. May I ask what is the matter?" Kaila looked away from the console between the two front seats and sighed.

"My mom." She told Starr. "She's been so picky lately, you know, really uptight. I think it might be because Grandpa is visiting from Central City…"

"And how does this make you feel?" Starr asked in her usual monotony. Kaila frowned.

"Angry; very angry. Who gave her the right to be so mean? I get one C in English class, and she goes nuts, then Grandpa comes over. 'Oh, be sure to brush your hair extra well, Kaila.' Does she think I _don't_ brush my hair?! Nothing is good enough for her. Jeez…" Kaila broke off as they approached the building with a bright blue neon-looking sign. _Juice Bar 12_

"I am sorry that I have not been able to complete our conversation on the cause of your agitation, Miss. We have arrived at your destination. Total time of travel: Three Minutes. Time Started: May 14th, 2077 at 9:07 PM. Time Ended: May 14th, 2077 at 9:10 PM. I hope this information has been helpful to you, Miss West." Starr said as they dropped slowly to the ground. The car beeped once, and the engine died.

"Yeah…it has." Kaila whispered to herself as she stood from the driver's seat. She wasn't really sure why it was still called that, if you didn't really drive the car. She shrugged, figuring it was just habit, and went inside with her purse swung over her shoulder.

"How many?" The clerk at the counter asked her when she got through the line at the door.

"Oh, it's just me." Kaila told her, handing over twenty credits. The clerk nodded, stamped her hand with a glowing ink that said, _Juice Bar 12_in blue. "Thanks." She nodded as she entered the large room; seemingly made out of only glass panels, the walls pulsing with the music. People swaying and shaking with the beat all around her. Different colors glowed everywhere, illuminating the room, and then darkening again before changing to a different color. When she spotted one of her friends, Toreen, Kaila went over to join her at the drink stand.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaila had been there for nearly an hour when her video link buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out the tiny device and checked the caller ID; it was her mother. Rolling her eyes, she shoved the link back into her pocket. Nearly five minutes later it buzzed again.

"Is something wrong?" Toreen asked her as they got up to dance to a new song by Beat 5-o. Kaila put a hand to her forehead before sliding it back down and into her pocket.

"No, just my mom. She's been on my case all night, so don't worry about it." She dismissed it as they made their way to the dance floor.

________________________________________________________________________

Another hour and four missed calls later, Kaila decided that she should go home.

"I'm so glad you were here, Tori." She told her friend as she sat in the seat of her car, the door still hanging open.

"Aw, no problem. I'm here almost every Saturday night, you know, just to chill. Sometimes I come here with Rob." Kaila shuddered. Even the thought of Robert, Tori's boyfriend, made her sick. She hated him; he was always so mean and stuck up…she wondered what Tori saw in him anyways.

"Well, I guess I've got to go home sometime…face the music, you know?" Tori giggled.

"Yeah, I feel you. Good luck with your mum, she's definitely gonna be peeved. 'Bye!" Tori smiled, and then turned to her own car. Kaila's own smile faded as she imagined several different simulations when she got home. Starr's voice interrupted her horrible endings to a perfect night out.

"Miss Kaila. I have received several signals from your house. I expect that you have some messages on your video link as well? Can you please check them?" Kaila nodded.

"Yeah, I will when I get home." Kaila waved her hand at the computer database. Starr made a whirring noise as the car drifted up.

"Destination?" She asked. Kaila flipped a switch on the long board of buttons in the front of the car.

"Home." She told the computer absent mindedly. She had disabled the traveling information, as she knew how long it had taken them to get to the club. When they arrived home, the computer shut off with the engine, and Kaila exited the vehicle. She turned and walked slowly to the front door, practicing apologies in her head, her coat slung over her arm. She just as slowly scanned her hand and listened as the door whizzed open. Once inside, she paused. The lights were all out, and it didn't look like anyone was home.

"Mom? Grandpa? Hello?" She called out into the emptiness. She dumped her purse and coat in the nearest chair, and scanned the door shut. "Mom?" Hurriedly walking toward the fridge, Kaila noted that a hologram chip was posted there. She gingerly picked it up, squinting to see the writing on it. 'Kaila' it said. She slid it into her video link, and pushed the button. A blue light shot up out of it, and an image of her mother with tears in her eyes was standing there.

"Kaila, I tried to get your video link…when you didn't answer after a while, I realized you were still mad at me. I'm sorry…Grandpa Wally is in the hospital-" she broke off with a sob and flood of tears. "He's…he's had a stroke. The doctors are doing all they can, but it's severe…I don't know what to say…Oh God Kaila, I'm so sorry, I know it's-" Kaila pushed the button to make it stop. A salty tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh my God…Grandpa…" She muttered to herself. Thumbs flying across the keyboard of her video link, she dialed her mom. She waited until there was a 'click' from her mother's link, and then burst into tears. "Mom…is he okay?" she asked the blue figure of her mother standing in front of her.

"Kaila…oh Kaila, honey," Her mother cried, dropping to her knees. "He's gone, he just went." Kaila's eyes grew wide; her breath uneven. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. _I didn't even get to say goodbye…his only granddaughter, and I didn't say goodbye._

________________________________________________________________________

Kaila still couldn't believe it. But she knew she had to; she'd been up to the casket of her grandfather three times. She surveyed his charcoal colored suit and black tie, and his gray hair; not even leaving a trace of the brilliant red she had inherited. He held only a single rose between his two clasped hands. She remembered hearing stories about him when she was younger, and about he was such a joker. She'd seen pictures of him with some of his friends, John Stewart, and surprisingly Bruce Wayne. She wasn't sure how he fit into her grandpa's circle of friends, but she was happy that he had made some connections in Gotham.

The funeral had started. She took her seat and listened in silence as they read his obituary. Her father's brother went up to the podium, and started speaking. She noticed he had the same red hair as she did, and her grandfather as well.

"My father…I regarded him as my hero, as did several other members of the community. Some of his friends, like Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, if they could be here today, would have come up here and told all of you about his younger days as a police vehicle mechanic, and his wise cracks. If he were here today, he probably would've seen all of us and say, 'Hey, who died?'" Kaila glanced around the room and noticed a pretty lady, probably about twenty-eight or in her early thirties, nodding with a sad smile on her face. Her thick black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a wisp separated and hanging loosely around her pale face. She was dressed in a short black mini-dress, and had a tissue dispenser sitting on her lap.

"Who's that?" Kaila whispered to her mother, who was sitting beside her, daintily dabbing tears from her eyes. She cautiously followed her daughter's gaze.

"Oh, her? Why, that's Diana Buntings. What a nice young woman." Her mother smiled weakly. The rest of the funeral progressed slowly. Kaila barely listened to any of the obituary, but she heard, clear as day, the part about Wally being proceeded in death by her father. She wiped a tear of her own away from her eyes as she thought about her father…he had died when she was only two years old. She heard a tiny noise from the back of the room, and watched as Terry McGuiness and his wife, Dana, the inheritors of Wayne Industries, walked quietly into the room.

_Well, this is Gotham…_ Kaila told herself as the handsome couple bowed their heads in the back of the large room.

________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us to the funeral dinner?" Kaila's mother asked her after the burial. Kaila was fighting hard to keep her tears in, so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Terry, Tori, Dana, and her uncle. She nodded quickly.

"Yeah mom. I'm sure," She told her mother, and then added with a sigh, "I think I'm just gonna go home…" Turning on her heels, she stormed to her car. Tori ran after her. "I'm gonna go home, too, can I catch a ride?" She asked her friend. Kaila smiled weakly.

"Of course. Come on, then." With that the two girls entered the car, and started driving. Meanwhile, Terry turned to his wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"Dana, I think I'm going to go as well. I'm not feeling up to dinner; I think I'll lay down back home." Dana's brow furrowed in worry.

"Oh dear…I could go with you if you need me to." She told him, laying a hand on his chest. "Do you want me to come?" He shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine." He smiled at her, and turned to get back to his car. Once inside, he slowly started moving down the street, but once out of the sight of the other funeral goers, he gained speed and swerved into an alley. "Oh God, I can't believe I'm doing this…" He swung out of the car, and carried his backpack with him and a remote control. Quickly pushing a button, the middle aged man then fished a black piece of clothing out of his bag. Pulling the mask over his head, he saw the black craft looming over him. "Sorry, Wally."

______________________________________________________________________

"Kai, can you just let me out up here?" Tori asked Kaila as the approached the bridge. Kaila leaned back in her seat.

"Yeah, sure." She said quietly. "Starr, optional steering column, please." A whirring noise erupted from the front seat, and a column with a wheel appeared. Kai grabbed the wheel and started steering themselves over the bridge. Suddenly a black shadow loomed over them.

"What's that?!" Kai cried as she slammed on the breaks. The speed they were going with the breaks added in caused the engine to die.

"Kaila! Watch out!" Tori cried as they barely missed hitting a large columned bridge support. They skidded over the black pavement and held on.

All the rest was a blur…Tori's screams for help, a light airless feeling, terror pulsing through Kai's entire body, her hitting the hard surface of the bridge pavement, and a dark figure of a man looming over her, calling her name in concern…but something was wrong with him; he had…bat ears?!

"Kaila! Are you alright?!" He called to her, scooping her up in his arms. She squirmed weakly, and her hand stung really bad across the base of her palm.

"Let…go of…me…" She murmured quietly. Then it all went black.

________________________________________________________________________

Oh no! What will become of her? And what about Tori? I would like some feedback! Was it boring, or exciting? Do I need to fix anything? Do you have any suggestions? Anything and Everything is appreciated! I'll try adding the next 'chapter' up here soon, so be on the lookout! :]

-Kat


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Chapter Two is here! I hope you guys like some teenaged freaking out-ness, because Kaila does plenty of it here. ^^ She finds out some pretty interesting things she never would have otherwise, and even some things about her past.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Justice League, Batman Beyond, or the characters from either. NOTHING besides Kaila, Toreen, Kaila's Mother, Starr, and etc. ^^**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter Two - Secrets

________________________________________________________________________

"Kaila, I really do think this would be a good opportunity for you…" Her mother, told her after a phone call from the McGinnis'. It seemed that Mr. McGinnis wanted Kai to work part time as a go-for. Kai absentmindedly flipped through the mail. The crash on the bridge had been nearly a month before, and Tori had seemingly forgotten all about it…but Kai hadn't. She now found herself in need of a new car, as Starr's systems were totally shot. The car had flipped off the side of the bridge, landing in the river below, however somehow she and Tori had managed to escape before meeting a horrible end.

"Mom, you think everything is good for me." Kaila told her mother who was now staring at her from the kitchen sink. She had been preparing to fix a meal for Kai and her college age sister who was visiting from Metropolis, Debra. Debra and Kai had been sharing a room, and on Kai's account, it had not been very enjoyable being with her sister again.

"Kaila Maria West! Stop with that sarcasm, young lady. I already told him that you'd show up ready to work on Tuesday." Kai's mouth dropped.

"Mom! What did you do that for?!" Debra walked in and gave her a pat on the head. Kai jumped a little bit and glared at her sister.

"Sorry, Squirt. Mom's right; you do need a job. I think I was about your age when I started working at the Mr. Moo's down the street. And eventually I saved up enough money to move out of Gotham and into Metropolis for a job at the Daily Planet. But you? You're working for Terry McGinnis now…he's one of the biggest names in Gotham! Consider yourself lucky." She grabbed an envelope out of Kai's hand and plopped down in a chair with her back to her mother.

"Oh, it's from Jimmy!" Deb squealed in delight and ran off to her and Kai's shared room to read it. Kai rolled her eyes; her sister was too preppy.

________________________________________________________________________

"A job?! For who?" Tori asked over the video link as Kai sat in the driver's seat of her mother's car.

"Terry McGinnis…just a go-for, though." She added the last bit after seeing Tori's eyes grow wider than dinner plates.

"Terry McGinnis?! That's crazy! But…listen…do you think you could throw in a good word or two about me?" Tori joked. Kai rolled her eyes.

"Yup, you're definitely Tori." She said as she saw the car turn up a long driveway. A dark mansion looming over the hill greeted her. "Hey, listen Tori, I've got to go." Tori pretended to be distraught.

"No, don't leave me!" She cried out loudly. The car slowed to a stop and the engine died. Kai sat in the car.

"'Bye, Tori." Rolling her eyes, Kai pushed the button on the video link to shut of the image before her. She got out of the car and walked up to the gate; purse looped over her shoulder and coat draped on her arm. She glanced down at the huge scar across the base of her left palm, from where the windshield had broken and sliced across her skin. She shuddered at the thought. Noticing a box with an old speaker and button system, she pushed the button down and talked into the speaker. "Mr. McGinnis? It's Kaila, I'm here for-" She cut off as the gate opened, revealing a long winding path up to the house on the hill. _Right, right…of course._ She thought to herself. She slowly made her way up the drive, prepared for whatever came at her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Now, don't worry about dusting this room too much," Dana told her. She gestured at the spare bedroom. Kaila looked around, and saw a well cleaned room with color coordinated curtains and bedclothes.

"Right…" Kai murmured, taking a mental note. She followed Dana down the hallway to a large room with only a few pieces of furniture, including a large sofa, some chairs, and a desk. On the floor, there was a large ornate red and gold rug covering the area where the furniture was. A lone grandfather clock that looked very old stood in a random place near the desk, and some shelves. Wrought Iron window frames revealed beautiful designs that contained glass now spattered with the beginnings of a rainstorm.

"This room needs it badly, though…especially that old clock." Dana told her, pointing to the clock in the corner. "But for some reason, Terry spends hours staring at it…so it must remind of his childhood memories, or something…anyways, I'll let you start here." Dana told her. "I can get you some green tea, if you'd like." Kai kept sweeping her eyes across the room; pale sunlight was filtering through the dirty windows as rain spattered hard against the age old panes.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Kai answered politely. She wasn't big on tea, unlike her sister Debra. So Dana smiled and gently handed her an old fashioned duster. Kai smiled back and thanked her before getting to work.

"If you need anything, let me know." Dana told her before leaving her to the large, dusty room.

"Right…let's get to work, Kai." She told herself. She walked over to the bookshelves, gently sweeping the feather duster over trinkets from the past; books, picture frames, statues, and all other assortments of knick-knacks. Half an hour later, she had nearly finished. Dana came into the room, her coat and hat on the top of her head.

"Right dear. I have to run into town for a few minutes, but I'll be back soon. Emergency numbers are on the door to the kitchen, so call if you need me." She swept her eyes over the room. "Marvelous job, by the way. I haven't seen this room cleaned like this in ages." With that, Mrs. McGinnis hustled out the door and into the rain.

Kai slowly turned from the door to the clock. That was her final task; she had saved the hardest for last. Slowly, she dusted over the top. Then she carefully opened up the glass covering of the face; removing any particles of dust that had squeezed their way in over the years. She stopped when she thought she saw a shadow flit across the back of the clock. She zipped around…but nothing was there.

"Hmm…." She hummed in suspicion, but continued to work. When she had finished, she felt exhilarated. She had dusted an entire room of the Wayne Mansion without breaking anything! She went around to the right side of the clock and leaned against it, surveying her work.

Suddenly, she felt like she was falling. The clock was moving! Where the wall had once been, there was now a gaping hole. With nothing to support her, Kaila fell backwards. She cried out in pain as she tumbled down the large flight of stairs before rolling to a stop at the bottom.

"Ow…" She sat up, rubbing her head. A damp, cavern-like smell filled her nostrils, like the time when she was eight and Grandpa Wally had taken her to some caves. She slowly stood up, dusting herself off. Looking around, she saw her surroundings and was shocked. "Good God…" She trailed.

To her left, there was a large wall of computers, curving around a single, large chair. Several statistics were currently flashing on some of the monitors. In front of her, next to the computer wall and partly hidden by shadows, a collection of strange items sat in individual cases. Among them, a dinosaur and a giant penny stood proudly on a large base.

"Whoa…." She breathed. She turned her attention to the parts of the cave to her right. Against the wall that the entrance was on, a row of display cases rested, each with a costume inside it. She quietly walked over to them, and breathed in awe. Three of the costumes had bats emblazed on the fronts, bat ears, and a utility belt limply hanging around the waist. The first on her far left, was colored gray and black; the gloves had some sort of curved black parts that stuck out. The next was obviously a girl's costume. It was Black and yellow, with a blue-ish colored cape, and cut outs around the eyes.

The third was different then the other three, though. It was the most colorful by far; yellow, red, black and green. A large black circle on the left side of the chest displayed a bright yellow 'R'. The last was totally modern suit, made within the last fifty years, by the look of it. A bright red bat was emblazed across the chest, and a silver utility belt hung around the waist. In the last case, a suit that was unscratched and in perfect condition hung. It was made for a girl, a bat on the chest; outlined in yellow. A yellow cape and boots accentuated a blue-gray shiny material, with a sliver utility belt.

"Wow…" She said. She glanced around to the other things in the cave, like a high-tech black air craft sitting on a landing pad nearby. A faint noise was in her ear. Half turning to see the source, a man in a brown jacket and jeans with a ski mask leaped through the darkness at her. She screamed with shock, surprise, and pain as he barreled into her and they tumbled across the floor.

"Why are you in here?!" The man screamed at her as she jerked her head away from his fists. The mask had slipped down over his eyes, and he obviously couldn't see what he was doing; blindly throwing punches like that.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to, the clock slid and I fell! Get off of me, you freak!" She screamed, hitting him with her fists balled up. He abruptly stopped and sat up on her legs, tearing the mask off his face. Kaila wiped her tears from her eyes and sat up as well.

"Kaila…?" Terry asked with shock. Kaila was equally as surprised, the color draining from her face. Terry McGinnis, the man who had hired her. Terry McGinnis, the man who had helped her in her time of need. Terry McGinnis, the man who had could have almost killed her.

________________________________________________________________________

Ooohhh, drama! What will become of Kaila now? Terry's secret has been revealed to the granddaughter of the Flash…what will he do now? Will he ever tell her the truth behind the mysterious guests at her grandpa's funeral? You will find out…eventually. :P

-Kat


End file.
